Doctor Eggman (Sonic Boom)
Summary Dr. Eggman is the primary antagonist of the Sonic Boom subseries. He is a human scientist referred to as the greatest and most powerful supervillain in the present-day world, and the arch enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. Feared around the globe and with unlimited resources at his disposal, he seeks to conquer the world and enslave the population. From his island fortress, he concocts many evil plots and schemes against Team Sonic, a group of heroes who always thwarts his plans. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 7-C with the Sonic Cookie, Varies from 7-C to 5-B with machinery Name: Doctor Eggman Origin: Sonic Boom Gender: Male Age: 40s-60s Classification: Human scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th Wall Awareness, Genius Intelligence, Technology Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Skilled with vehicles and mechas, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) and Large Size (Up to Type 1 for his machinery), Energy Projection (With laser beams. Can also emit tractor beams), Flight (With the Egg Mobile and several other machines), Forcefield Creation (Can protect himself with defensive barriers. Can also trap enemies in force-fields), Attack Reflection (With shields), Explosion Manipulation (With Missiles and plasma bombs. Can unleash an explosion capable of vaporizing anything within a twenty-mile radius with Cowbot), Mind Manipulation (The Dreamcaster can hypnotize others by emitting dream-controlling mind waves from his eyes), Vibration Manipulation (The Wave Machine is capable of creating seismic activity on a massive scale to produce tidal wave), Statistics Amplification, and Homing Attack (With Sonic Cookie), Can slow down time to a crawl (With the Slow Motion Machine), Existence Erasure (With the Doomsday Device), Gravity Manipulation (With the Anti Gravity Ray), Heat Generation (The Mega Microwave Water Vaporizer is capable of evaporating water on an ocean-wide scale), Disintegration (With the Disintegrator Ray), Dimensional Travel, Freezing (With Decimator Bot), Can make his machines self-destruct, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (With the Gravity Boots he becomes immune to the effects of the Anti Gravity Ray) Attack Potency: Wall level '(Can barge through walls. Able to rip apart Motobugs), '''Town level ' with Sonic Cookie (Gains the same powers as Sonic), '''Varies from Town level (Able to contend with Team Sonic) to Planet level (Built a Doomsday Device that would've lived up to its name if not stopped) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can react to Team Sonic), higher with machines Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift boulders), Class M with Sonic Cookie and machines (Can contend with Knuckles) Striking Strength: Wall Class, Town Class with Sonic Cookie and Machines Durability: Large Building level (Tanked a explosion that demolished his lair. Survived a tidal wave that wiped out his lair), Town level with Sonic Cookie (Becomes as durable as Sonic), forcefields, and machines (Can take hits from Sonic and co.) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Ranges from Hundreds of meters to several kilometers with common machines, Planetary with Doomsday device Standard Equipment: Wrist controller, Eggmobile, various Badniks, robots, and machines, ect Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Eggman is a brilliant scientist, mechanic and inventor whose mastery of technology is nearly boundless, able to create all manners of machines, mechs and robots, and even devices capable of manipulating time and gravity. Weaknesses: Often acts incompetently, though this is likely for the sake of comic relief rather than legitimate idiocy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wrist controller:' A gauntlet strapped to Eggman's upper arm. Capable of being activating through a touchpad or voice command, the wrist controller can fire laser beams, beams for encapsulating victims as strong as Sonic in force fields, and beams for teleportation. It also possesses a ghost detector. The wrist controller also possesses technopathy abilities, enabling it to control virtually anything electronic around it. *'Doomsday Device:' Fires a sphere which unleashes an omnidirectional wave of powerful and unstable energies set at certain frequencies which erases matter over a radius encompassing an entire planet. *'Anti Gravity Ray:' A machine that can negate the forces of gravity by emitting a yellow anti-gravity field. Its anti-gravity field can be used to lift common objects or even something as large as Dr. Eggman's lair. Conversely, the Anti Gravity Ray can be put in reverse, thereby gradually producing a gravity field that makes people so heavy that they are barely able to move, a feature that was potent enough to incapacitate Knuckles the Echidna. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Matter Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Ice Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5